


happiness

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, idek how to tag this, they're just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: 5 times Buck and Eddie used pet names for each other alone and the 1 time they did it in front of their friendsorBuck and Eddie are suckers for cute pet names
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 263





	happiness

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the mismatched length, some were easier to write than others.   
> I hope you enjoy!   
> ~Matteo

Like most couples, Buck and Eddie were no strangers to pet names. They both actually really liked using pet names for each other. Most of the time they kept it to when they were alone together, however it wasn't initially a conscious choice to avoid using them around their 118 friends and family but they realized it would stop any extra teasing if they did.

1\. 

"Hey **babe**? can you bring me a beer once you're done?" Buck called out from his spot on the sofa. They were at Eddie's place, Christopher was at a sleepover with Harry and Denny at the Wilson household. 

"Sure, just a second." Eddie replied as he finished writing up Christopher's physical therapy appointments for the month on the kitchen calendar.

he stood and let out a groan as he stretched, making his way over to the fridge to grab two beers before moving over to Buck who was still spread out on the sofa, trying and failing to concentrate on the unknown TV show that was playing. 

"Here **cariño** , budge up a little bit so I can sit." he said as he held out the beer to Buck who moved as he took it from the other man. 

As soon as Eddie sat down Buck moved so that he was pressed against Eddie's side. It had been a tough 24-hour shift and they were both exhausted. 

"Sleep if you want to, I'll try not to wake you when I bring you to bed." Eddie whispered, pressing a couple kisses to Buck's hair. 

All he got in response was light snores, Buck's beer long forgotten on the coffee table. 

2\. 

Both of them were just coming off a 12-hour shift and decided to get the grocery shopping done before going home. Buck had not long moved in with them and had quickly taken charge of the kitchen and the grocery list.

"Hey Eds? I'm going to head over to the fresh produce, can you go and grab a couple boxes of Chris's favourite cereal?" Buck asked, deciding that splitting up would decrease their shopping time slightly.

"yeah, I'll come find you once I get it." he replied and headed off in the opposite direction. 

ten minutes later and Buck was still at the fresh produce section, minding his own business, trying to pick some nice fresh fruits and veggies. He had noticed an older looking woman, roughly in her late 30s, following him for a small time and staring at him. 

"Can I help you Ma'am?" He asked politely when he caught her staring again. 

"Oh! I was just trying to work out how to ask, could I get your number? you're really hot and I like a younger man." She said with a smirk. 

Just as he opened his mouth to respond he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. 

" Sorry **Sweetheart** , I took a detour to get Chris a comic as a treat." Eddie explained as he pressed a kiss to Buck's cheek. 

"It's okay **Love** , I'm still trying to find some of the stuff on the list. Chris will love that! he's been obsessed with robots recently. How long until we need to pick him up?" Buck says with a smile.

"School gets out in an hour, and its 30 minutes from here to the school so we need to hurry up." Eddie answers. 

Buck nods and turns back to the woman who is stood with her mouth wide open. 

"Have a nice day." He says as they walk past her. 

he turns back to Eddie with a smile.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." he laughs

Eddie snorts. 

"Wasn't jealous, was just explaining what took me so long."

Buck giggles

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Edmundo." 

3\. 

Christopher was hurt. Nothing life threatening but enough to put him in hospital. Carla had been the one to call them and let them know, he had fallen off the climbing frame and hit his head. 

"Eddie, **Honey** , sit down. He's fine, He's alive. It's just a routine scan to check for concussion." Buck said as he made a grab for Eddie's hand. 

"I know but it's taking too long. what if he has something more serious than concussion?" He rambles, still pacing the floor. 

"the doctors would have already said something, it's probably taking longer because Chris can't stay as still as most people. We know he has a broken arm and they're checking for concussion, that's it. He's a Diaz, he's strong, he'll be fine." Buck tries to reassure him as Eddie finally stops pacing. 

"Do you need a hug?" Buck asks, standing up. 

Eddie nods, quickly embracing his boyfriend tightly. 

"Thank you for being here **gorgeous** , you're the only reason I haven't gone completely insane today." He whispers into Buck's neck. 

"Always, I've got your back Eds." Buck replies. 

"Mr Diaz? you can see him now." the nurse says. 

he smiles at Buck as they both follow her into Chris's room.

4\. 

It was safe to say that Eddie was drunk. He had gone out to catch up with some of his army buddies that were in town. He had asked buck to come with him but Buck had declined the offer, saying he had a shift the next day and didn't want to work while hungover. 

At midnight Buck was roused from his slumber by his phone ringing. Thank god Chris was at Abuela's. 

"Hello?" He answered sleepily. 

" **BABE!!** I miss you, I want to see you. you have a pretty face." Eddie shouted down the phone. 

"Eddie? Oh god you're so drunk. I miss you too. Can you pass the phone to charlie for me? I need to ask him something." Buck chuckled groggily. 

"Buckley? What's up man?" came Charlie Manz's voice.

"Hey man, what bar are you guys at? I'm coming to pick Eddie up before he gets even more drunk and starts crying that he can't find me." He says as he pulls on a shirt and some shoes and grabs his car keys. 

"Wait has that happened before?" Charlie laughs in disbelief. 

"yeah long story." Buck says as he starts his engine.

"Wow, um we're at bar phoenix. you might wanna get here asap, hes on shots now and refuses to stop." 

"thanks man, try keep him in one place and off the booze and I'll be there in twenty." Buck says and hangs up.

twenty minutes later he walks into the bar and spots them immediately. 

"Hey Eds." Buck says as he bends down to where Eddie has his head buried in his arms crying. so much for keeping him off the booze. 

Eddie looks up in confusion. 

"Buck?! are you really here?!" He sniffles, tears still running down his face. 

Buck and the others stifle a laugh.

"yeah I'm here **Darling** , do you wanna come home? I could use some cuddles, I've been lonely tonight." He answers, rubbing Eddie's arm

"I couldn't find you! where were you **babe?** " Eddie cries harder, flopping dramatically out of his seat and into Buck's arms, almost knocking them both to the floor. 

"I was at home remember? I have work at 8am, I couldn't come out with you **Darling**." Buck explained, wiping the tears from Eddie's face.

"Oh, ok" 

"C'mon, let's go home." Buck says, pulling Eddie up so they were standing. 

"I love you **babe**." He mumbled kissing Buck's neck.

"I love you too Eds, now say goodbye you drunkard." Buck laughed. 

"Bye!" Eddie slurred, flopping an arm around in an attempt at a wave, much to the amusement of his friends.

the next morning Eddie woke up alone, deep regret settled in his bones at his decision to drink so much. Especially when he checked his phone to find several videos of him drunkely crying because he couldn't find his boyfriend. He was never drinking again.

5\. 

Buck has a cold. He's sweaty, bunged up, coughing his lungs up and extremely sleepy. 

of course that means Eddie is taking time off work to look after him. Buck really lucked out with him. He's currently curled up in bed, watching TV surrounded by a mountain of used tissues.

Just as his eyes droop shut, Eddie walks in with a tray with a bowl and a glass of water on it. 

"Here **Angel** , Abuela made you some soup and I've got you some cold & Flu medicine to take after you've eaten. How are you feeling now?" Eddie spoke softly, placing the tray in Buck's lap and sitting on the edge of the bed, clearing the tissues into the plastic bag hanging from the bedside cabinet.

Buck groaned. 

"I feel like death warmed up, probably look like it too. Tell Abuela thanks for the soup, at least she knows you'd give me food poisoning if you tried." He said as he shakily tried to spoon the soup into his mouth, trying not to let it fall on the bed. 

"oh hush! here, let me. You'll burn yourself if you're not careful." Eddie said, taking the spoon and feeding Buck himself.

once the bowl was empty, he placed the tray on the bedside cabinet and climbed into bed with Buck, handing over the glass of water and medicine. 

"Thanks for taking care of me **Gorgeous** , I really appreciate it. I love you." Buck said quietly as he took the meds. 

"You don't need to thank me Buck, I want to take care of you. Just like you do for me and Chris. I love you too." He said, pressing a kiss to Buck's sweaty forehead. 

"Go to sleep, you'll feel better soon." He added, pulling buck in so that his head was resting on Eddie's chest. 

"I've got your back, Always." He whispered as Buck's breathing evened out. 

+1. 

Buck and Eddie were currently at work, half way through a 36-hour shift. 

Buck was on one sofa, Eddie lying asleep with his head in Buck's lap. Hen and Chim were sat opposite, Chim currently on the phone with a heavily pregnant Maddie and Hen was scrolling through TikTok. 

"Okay Dear, I'll see you when I get home." Chim said as he ended the call with Maddie. 

Buck laughed slightly and looked at chim. 

"You call my sister Dear? what are you? eighty?" he teased. 

"yes so what? at least we have names for each other, all you and Eddie call each other are your actual names! I bet even Hen and Karen have names for each other." Chim said in an attempt to defend himself. 

" Hey Hen? do you and Karen have pet names for each other?" Chim asked her.

"yes but I'm not telling you them." she replied, not looking up from her phone. 

Buck rolled his eyes. 

"So? not all couples use them!" Buck pointed out. He suddenly needed to pee so shook Eddie awake. 

"Sorry Eds, need to pee." He apologized as he stood up. 

after he peed he decided to make some coffee and Eddie noticed him pottering around the kitchen. 

" **Baby**? can you make me one too please?" Eddie said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. 

"sure, anyone else?" Buck asked, receiving two nos. 

once he was finished he brought the two mugs back to the sofa where he was sat. 

"Here **gorgeous** , sickly sweet just how you like it." He teased as he handed Eddie his coffee.

"mmm, Thanks **honey** , I love you!" Eddie said in appreciation as he pressed a quick kiss to Buck's lips. 

"I love you too **baby**." He said with a smile as he sat down, Eddie immediately leaning into his side. 

He looked back up at Chimney. 

"You were saying?" he said smugly.

"You've never used them in front of us! what was I supposed to think?" Chim exclaimed in disbelief. 

Buck sighed into his coffee. 

"we didn't do it on purpose to begin with, but we realized that it avoided the extra teasing from you guys. We love you but sometimes the teasing about our relationship gets a bit much." He explained honestly. 

"I do have video evidence from a few weeks back that proves that we do use them, not to mention our contact names in each others phones!" He added.

"We're sorry we made you uncomfortable Buckaroo, that wasn't our intention. We'll stop teasing you about it." Hen spoke up. 

"But I would like to know what this video includes, and your contact names!" She said with a smirk 

Chim nodded eagerly in agreement. 

"Eddie is saved as Angel Face In my phone and I'm Soft Boy in his." He admitted with a slight blush. 

"AWW that's actually really cute!" Hen said with a smile. 

"And the video, well somebody went out with his army friends when they were in town and got so drunk that he forgot that I didn't go with them because I had a shift the next day and he started crying when he couldn't find me. He had even drunk called me ten minutes beforehand to tell me he missed me!" He laughed, pulling up the video making Eddie groan. 

" **Babe** , if you show them that video you're on the couch for a week!" he grumbled. 

Buck cackled.

"If I'm on the couch for a week then you aren't getting any sex for two! and you know I could do it, Your choice Baby." He countered. 

Eddie scowled at him.

"Fine. You're just lucky I love you." 

"I love you too" Was barely heard above the howls of laughter coming from their friends


End file.
